Fate And Fantasy
by ArrogantFlower26
Summary: We often fancy and fantasize about our future, but often fate has something else in store for us. Such twists of our fantasy(or fate?) often become milestones of our lives. This is the story of James and Lily and their fantasy about their fates and their fate's fantasy and the execution of the latter. R&R.
1. desire and destiny

He was proud.  
She was prejudiced.  
She loved to read.  
He loved to play.  
He was arrogant.  
She was kind.  
She believed in 'love at first sight'.  
He didn't.

He fell in love at first sight.

She didn't.

She thought she was firm opinionated.  
He knew he wasn't.  
She couldn't stick to her opinion about a certain boy with specs.  
He remained firm aboult a certain ginger forever.  
He thought she hated him.  
She knew she hated him.  
But they underwent through a total makeover of their opinions and thoughts about their characters under the spell of a funny thing called love.  
But the spell was difficult to cast and even more difficult to sustain, but it was strong-so strong that they died for it. But before that they lived and lead a life bound in the spell of love.  
This is the story of James and Lily, a young wizard and witch with brilliant minds and hearts and how the two became one.


	2. Love and Loss

It is often the case that the person (or animal or any object like a teddy bear) who arrives in our life during a storm (not literally, as in that case the person has a huge possibility of getting electrocuted) often becomes an important person of our lives in future.  
Lily, like many of us, suffered through many storms in her life which was mostly caused by love-different forms of love.  
When she was 7, she once saw her dad slap her mum. She was terrified. For her, Mr. Evans was the BEST dad in the whole world and most importantly, she loved him the most, perhaps even more than her mum and sister, and she was in every sense her daddy's girl.  
Thus she cracked through filial love and losing her passion for poetry, for her dad had infected her world with poetry and she couldn't stand it anymore.  
During that typhoon, Petunia held her hand, consoled her and filled her world with love, sisterly love and thus began her journey with the new form of love. They played together, laughed together, sang together and did almost every other thing together. She planned on going to Petunia's school so that she could retain their togetherness. Alas! Fate had something different in store for her and the first time she chose a different path, she lost her sister and all her love along with her passion to sing, for Tuney and Lily always sang together.  
After her painful separation from Petunia, Severus was there for her. It was in her very DNA to be impartial and kind to everyone hence, despite some crooked habits of Sev, she trusted him and holding his hand she entered a whole new world-her world and she thought that finally her share of pain and separation was over. But fate, as usual had something else stored for her.  
Since Severus was her only close friend (or so she thought), she used to turn blind eyes towards many things. At first when she got a hint of his inclination towards dark arts, she had trembled with the thought of losing him because she knew that she could never accept any kind of association with dark arts- an art (?) which was based on the very idea of destructing the existence of witches and wizards like her who were 'classified' as muggleborns, more commonly as mudbloods.  
At the beginning she protested very timidly against his association with the supporters of dark arts and Dark Lord, but she didn't press on the subject since the very idea of losing him pained her vigorously. But as his association increased, so did her suspicions about their friendship. Their bond got weaker and weaker day by day and a wind, yes a wind, not a storm broke the last straw holding them together.  
She lost her love, yet again, her love of friendship and along with that she lost her fear. She lost her fear of losing anyone and she didn't regret it. But this time she built a wall around her heart, a wall so strong that she was sure it was impossible to break it. Alas, she was wrong again.  
A certain hazel-eyed boy with lopsided glasses was equally determined to break her wall as she was to retain it. He eventually triumphed and Lily fell in love yet again, this time the strongest form of love and she amidst the ocean of love and happiness awaited her loss which usually succeeded love.  
Fate is a funny thing and fate's fantasy is funnier. Amidst her fear of losing, she didn't realise that when she had nothing to lose, she could only gain.  
The day James proposed to her was the happiest day in her life till then. She needed a medium to relish her joy. That was also the day when James had gifted her book since he knew her attachment with books. A book on poetry. Holding his hand she re-entered her lost world of poetry and wrote a beautiful sonnet herself as her vow of marriage.  
Then came her bundle of joy, her heartbeat, Harry-Harry James Potter. She understood a new form of love-maternal love which was so strong that it defied her son's fate later.  
One night Harry was crying a lot and no toys, stories or cuddles could get him back to sleep. Suddenly she heard herself humming a lullaby to his son and its effect was miraculous. With Harry she regained her passion for singing and she actually realised the true effect of love.  
Her funny fate and its sense of humour had a short life. On the deadly night of Halloween, when her husband told her to run off with their son when Voldemort entered their secret residence, seeing the terror and pain in her husband's face and the innocent wails of her son, she regained the thing she never wanted back. She had the fear to lose-her son, her husband who were more precious to her than her own life.  
After going through the complete cycle of love she gave her final tribute to it which changed her son's fate which made him a hero.  
The rest is history.


	3. Angst And Agony

On the very first day at Hogwarts, Lily had an instant dislike for James and Sirius. It was unusual for her though, for she being uncommonly kind never put so much energy in hating someone instantly, but that day she had suffered a lot. Along with the pain of leaving her parents for almost a year, she was also turmoiled and shattered by Petunia. Even after getting verbally abused by Tuney repeatedly, before that day, somewhere deep in her heart she knew that the day she'll leave for Hogwarts, Tuney would let go of her angst and hug her tight with tears in her eyes and everything would be fine between them.

But her dreams and hopes were destroyed as Tuney called her a freak, yet again, and this time she had replied tuney back hotly which made her even more remorseful. She was frustrated and messed up and Sev came up to comfort her.  
On top of her frustrations, she was trying to tone down her nervousness about her new school, her new world, and her silent fear that maybe she'd be sent back home, maybe she won't be accepted by the magical world. In her mental chaos, she just needed someone to direct all her anger and force. 

James provided just the medium on train by contradicting Sev, having a superior air around him and also distorting Severus' name. That was just enough for her and she forced all her anger towards James and Sirius to maintain her composure around the people she loved. 

So her dislike, strong dislike of Potter was a mere coincident and a sorry turn of events and had her day been different, she might've behaved differently, if not encouraging, she might've sympathized him and his ill-manners. But James' sheer ill-fate didn't allow so.

**The first vow**

'I'm never going to talk with them', silently pledged an eleven-year old Lily Evans as she firmly turned her back on Sirius after joining him and rest of the Gryffindors in their table after getting sorted to the house. She was still fuming about their rudeness, and about Petunia, and about the unfairness of the fact that she had to stay away from her parents and she wanted to burn the available convict in her wrath.

_Approximately 15 hours later_

It was her first charms class and she was lost. Some staircases had moved and she found herself landed on a different floor and completely lost in the maze called Hogwarts. Students hurried past her in their respective classes and she couldn't ask anyone as she was worried that she might be in the way of someone in was attending transfiguration and she was all by herself. 

Then she heard a carefree laugh only to find that it was none other than Potter and Black who were walking a bit ahead of her and was apparently lost in some joke.

'Oh I cannot ask _them,_ I'll never do that. I'm already late so I'll just wait here for someone to help me out. But she soon figured that she was getting late enough to be eligible for her first detention. She had no other way.

'Excuse me, can you tell me which way Charms classroom is?' she asked.

The boys looked at her and then the boy with glasses replied with a crooked grin, '_Your _ charm is right here standing before you, love. How may I help you?'

Black bursted out laughing and the Potter bloke joined him with equal enthusiasm. Lily felt her cheeks growing hot and she replied, 'You sure have some analogy with charms. You look so much like Professor Flitwick.'  
With that she turned back mentally cursing her for indirectly insulting a professor but before she could take a step-BAM! - She fell down! Courtesy, Sirius Black who oh-so-kindly had stuck out his foot to help her fall. She was furious! She started loathing them with all her heart and pledged very firmly to herself that she would never, ever interact with any of them in any possible way. But in her very next class, she was Potter and was advised by McGonagall to practice the new spell with him.

And that was just the beginning of her repeated failures in retaining her pledges about James Potter. 


	4. chaos and conflict

**A/N: THE SEMI ONE-SHOTS PROCEEDS IN A NON-LINEAR FORM.  
CRO-JRO!  
PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW TO KEEP ME UPDATING. **

**THE OATH TO HATE**

_I hate him. I absolutely hate him. _Lily Evans mentally chanted about her feelings for the umpteenth time. She was back to Hogwarts for her fifth year ( O.W.L.S., more importantly) and her long time secret crush Michael Spencer was about to ask her on a Hogsmeade date when James Sodding Potter with his usual vociferous attitude asked her out in front of Michael which she declined quite vigorously and in such state of chaos, when she finally withdrew herself from the engaging quarrel with Potter, she found that Michael had gone away. After that incident she was actually hatching plans to murder Potter and was chanting the same mantra of hating him throughout the day.

Fate is a ridiculous thing.

Lily suffered a huge crash and fell down only to find that she had collided with none other than James Potter. Instantly, he ran his fingers through his hair and plastered a crooked grin in his face like a Cheshire cat. It annoyed her even more. With every intention of ignoring him completely, she started towards her destination but was suddenly stopped by Potter's call.  
'Hey flower!'  
She turned towards him and spoke through gritted teeth.

'Don't call me that.'  
'Sheesh, are you deaf? I didn't call you "that", I called you "flower".  
'Well, then don't call me so.'

'Again flower, I didn't call you "so".'  
'You don't get it do you? Usually when someone hates you, you should try to stay out of their way.'  
'Well, first of all, I know that. And secondly, I never need to execute it since no one hates me.'  
'Are you looking at ME for the first time? But, maybe you are right. I don't hate you- I despise you, detest you, loath you, scorn you ABHOR you for heaven's sake.

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER APPROX.**

_I love him. I love James. _Lily thought to herself once again about his boyfriend James Potter, whom she was dating for the past couple of months. Earlier that day, when it was snowing in the Hogwarts ground, James took her hand to enjoy the snow along with others. After a cheerful snow-dance and a round of snow-fight, as she tip-toed to kiss James, snowflakes falling around them like fairytales, she suddenly realized that she was in love with James. There was no confusion, no dilemma, no doubts but the crystal clear truth. And since then she was hiding herself in the library as she was scared that maybe it was too early for James for such a step. So much for her Gryffindor courage.

The moment she heard the sound of footsteps, she knew it was James, and she wasn't wrong. Pecking her lightly on her cheek, James sat beside her. 

'What's wrong Lily?' he directly asked her.  
'Wrong? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why on earth should anything be wrong? I'm fine, I mean I'm ok, I mean….urghghs nothing's wrong.'  
'Clearly'  
'Really'  
'Uh-huh'  
'James.'  
'Lily.'  
'Give it a rest'  
'only after you tell me what's bugging you.'  
'Presently you are.'  
'Why, thank you kind lady. Now, what's the matter'  
'James, you might not like to hear it and maybe even start hating me which I certainly don't want and-'  
'Lily!'  
'I love you' Lily blurted out.  
'What?'  
'I love you', Lily repeated this time somewhat sheepishly.  
James sat there frozen without a blink without a word.

Lily somewhat impatiently asked him, 'James, say something.'  
Finally as if getting out from a haze James replied, 'Well, what are you supposed to say when your dream comes true suddenly?'  
'Err…nice work, dream?'  
'Very funny'  
'Listen, James, you needn't get committed right now, I mean this was just my feeling and yours might be entirely different and I know it's early-'  
'Early? Lily I've been love with you since I had learnt the meaning of love'  
'And when did you learn it?'  
'Third year.'  
'Really?'  
'Absolutely.'  
After a brief moment of silence, lily began, 'So…'  
'So Lily Evans, you just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you, more than I love myself.'  
'I love you too.'  
And they snogged for centuries. After breaking their kiss for the lack of oxygen, Lily all red and flustered, said brightly to James  
'You are the best thing that happened to my life.'  
'You aren't', replied James coolly.  
'What?'  
'Yes, you aren't the best thing that happened in my life, for you ARE my life.'


End file.
